


Flowers and a Picnic

by tyruslookbacks



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Flirty Cyrus Goodman, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Smitten T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruslookbacks/pseuds/tyruslookbacks
Summary: A Tyrus One ShotT.J and Cyrus are partners on a field trip to the botanical garden where they have lunch together.





	Flowers and a Picnic

Today was the day of the science class field trip to the Botanical Gardens. “Whoever you sit next to on the bus will be your partner for the whole trip.” the teachers voice rang out. Andi and Buffy sat next to each other forcing Cyrus to sit next to his long time crush T.J. “Hey, mind if I sit?” he asked “‘Course not Underdog.” the blonde replied with a smile. 

The two walked in a comfortable silence taking notes and bumping arms every now and then “So do you have a favorite plant?” Cyrus asked as he looked up at the taller boy taking notice of how the sun was illuminating his emerald eyes. T.J. let out a laugh that was a symphony to the brown haired boys ears, “Probably the ‘Birds of Paradise’. How about you?” he stopped walking to look him eye. He felt his words catch in his throat as a blush was painted across his cheeks “Uh… probably the ‘Hoyas’” “Those are nice.” T.J. said turning to continue walking through the beautiful field of flowers, taking notes every few paces. Cyrus stayed back while he was walking to pick a few wild flower and put them in his bag before quickly catching up to the taller boy with a smile on his face. “Everyone can take their lunch break now, you have 20 minutes.” they heard the teacher announce. The shorter boy turned to T.J. feeling his heart start to race “Do you wanna eat lunch together?” the blonde bit his lip trying to contain his smile “Sure. Let me go grab my lunch.” he said before rushing off with a giant smile. Cyrus pulled out a blanked and spread it out in a clearing.

T.J walked back only to be met with probably the most romantic picnic he’s ever seen, “This looks amazing Underdog!” he said feeling his cheeks heat up before sitting across from the smaller boy who had the biggest smile on his face, “Thank you, I always dine in comfort.” They both laughed as they started eating their lunches. The two made small talk until they were done eating “Hey I have something for you.”Cyrus said to the blonde boy with a small smile before reaching into his bag to grab the flowers from earlier, he leaned over to T.J. who was a million shades of pink as the brunette put the flowers behind his ear. Electricity crackled on Cyrus’ fingers as they lingered on the other boys cheek before he pulled his hand away feeling his face heat up. The two were just looking at each other smiling while T.J. said “Thank you” before giggling at the butterflies in his stomach. “Hey Teej? I uh… really like you” “Oh.. I uh. Really? I really like you… too” the blonde said not believing that this was actually happening. The smaller boy let out a little giggle as he couldn't contain his smile. He felt T.J wrap his arms around him pulling him in close. Hugging the smaller boy felt like home and he never wanted to leave...


End file.
